


栗子蛋糕

by tedde01



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 原创OC, 龙猫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tedde01/pseuds/tedde01
Summary: 很久之前约的龙猫稿





	栗子蛋糕

**Author's Note:**

> 很久之前约的龙猫稿

格里达尼亚露天剧场里已经聚集很多人了，绝大部分是准备一起参加任务的情侣，有的还穿着情侣装。桃沢千秋从人群后面走过，去收邮件，翻来翻去，只翻到了好友群发的栗子蛋糕。欢笑声不断从身后传来，他透过传送以太的微光看他们热热闹闹，摸了摸自己的角，颇有些愁眉苦脸。

蛋糕被很贴心地附了两块，当然本意不是让他一个人都吃完。千秋把蛋糕塞进背包，犹豫着是否能和艾尔维斯分享。恋人节是个告白的好时候，他暗恋艾尔维斯很久，尽管知道艾尔维斯身边总是不缺好人缘，没准早就心有所属，也还是实在想一诉衷肠。

我应该在酒吧预约一个位子，桃沢千秋开玩笑地想。如果被拒绝了还可以去喝一杯。

餐厅里自然忙成一团，来约会的成双成对；不断有人点单新推出的巧克力派，于是他一踏进后厨就扎进了和甜点的苦斗里。正值午后，客流量有些超乎预算地可观，可可豆很快见底，没有巧克力酱做派了。无奈之下厨师长迅速分工，差遣了两人去市场买豆，然后从后厨抓出桃沢千秋：“你去和客人解释一下。”

千秋觉得麻烦，被抓出来时有点委屈：“为什么是我去交涉？”

“因为——”厨师长勉强思考，“因为你看起来比较有威慑力。”他推着千秋出厨房：“快去快去，不要让客人等急了。”

平常这种事都是后厨的女孩子们来做的，因为够可爱，又会说好话。很有威慑力的桃沢千秋套着围裙，极不自在地出面应付。大概是表情太严肃凶狠，几桌客人决定取消点单，另有两桌直接离席，剩下角落里的一位客人，还算是很有耐心，表示自己愿意等。

“这没什么，我正好也在等人。”对方朝他微妙一笑，又特意强调道，“我点的是两份，请不要上错了。”

千秋有些困惑，应了声，也没太在意，转身刚欲走，就迎面撞进一双熟悉的眸子。眸子的主人竖着一对毛茸茸的猫耳，见到他还有些惊喜地抖了抖。

“千秋？”艾尔维斯招呼他，“你今天在这打工呀。”

桃沢千秋条件反射地秒答了一声“是”，后知后觉地意识到身后点了两份派的客人等的就是艾尔维斯。

“艾尔维斯，”那人高兴地叫道，起身帮他拉开椅子，“我替你点了份派，是推出的新品。你不是很喜欢吃巧克力吗？”

“谢谢。”艾尔维斯毫不客气地落了座。他看起来已经和对方很熟了，“你还想吃什么，我今天买单。”

“我都好。”陌生人温柔地弯弯眼睛，又转向愣在一边的桃沢千秋：“请再给我们看一下菜单。”

他也不知道自己是怎么回的后厨，总之接下来事情开始不受控制地发展起来。先是从烤箱取派时烫了手，接着上错了饮品，后又点漏了单。这实在有点出人意料，还有点让人好奇，在他又一次没备齐菜就要送上桌时，厨师长拉住了他，把上菜的任务交给了其他人。

“你怎么回事？”他的上司嘀咕道，“你之前不是好好的吗？”

“没事！”他紧张道，不想让自己看起来有多心不在焉。

“你是心里有事吧？”厨师长说，“从你回来之后就不太对劲了，是碰到谁了吗？”

桃沢千秋开口就想拒绝，犹豫了一下，还是垂头丧气地妥协了。

“遇到了很喜欢的一位前辈。”他回答，“本来想试着……结果他貌似已经有同伴了。”

对方盯着他退后了一步，抱起了胳膊：“就因为这个？”

桃沢千秋有些无措：“这……”

“喜欢人家很久了吧？憋着不说等着被别人抢走吗？”

“可、可是……”

“行了！”上司大手一挥，“给你放半天假，现在就去和人家讲明白。”

他说着上来就要解桃沢千秋的围裙。桃沢千秋慌忙后退：“等等，我还没准备好！”

“酝酿了那么久了还准备什么！把围裙脱了！”厨师长显得比他还着急，一边推搡着人一边催促他，“今天可是大家都做恋人节任务的日子，再晚一点你那位前辈就和别人进本了也说不定哦。”

“……”

“这样也可以吗？真的行吗？”

正在面对告白危机的年轻敖龙终于找回了一点气势。“不行！”

他完全没注意到后厨的工作早就停了，员工们吵吵嚷嚷地不知道在说什么。等他脱下围裙准备走出后厨时，所有人都围过来在他身后站成了一圈。

“没有人可以抵挡爱情——”这群人突然大声唱了起来，桃沢千秋吓了一跳，“直到莫古将我们分开¬——”

后厨的门是开着的。参差不齐的歌声引来门外不少食客的注意，有些还好奇地探过头来打量。穿着便服又身材颀长的桃沢千秋在一众员工的包围下鹤立鸡群，一下子就成了客人们的焦点。

“哦！”有的人跟着起哄，“这位小哥是要告白吗？”

桃沢千秋不想说是，又不想说不是，索性没有回答，涨得满脸通红，连鳞角都发烫起来，站在原地动也不敢动。那让他看起来更严肃了。

“小哥别那么紧张，来笑一个。”又有一个声音说。

桃沢千秋心跳如擂鼓。身后不断传来唱得调都跑没了的歌声，面前是一餐厅的客人，或期待或好奇地看着他；远处，靠窗的角落里，坐着今天除他之外的第二位主角。

他抬头朝艾尔维斯看过去，对方早就放下了刀叉，正用手支着下巴，笑吟吟地扭头看他，那表情似乎对这一切早有预料，好像早就好整以暇地坐好等着他的告白。桃沢千秋眨眨眼睛，有些不可置信地看到对方身边的座位已经空了，本来在那里的陌生男子不知什么时候离开了。

他突然冒出一个大胆的想法。把他一遍遍推出来的厨师长和身后扯着嗓子唱歌的员工们也好，突然离席的陌生人也罢，还有现在对着他微笑的艾尔维斯，这暗示已经够多了，分明是不言而喻。一种不知从哪来的勇气升腾而起，他这次没再犹豫，步子迈得飞快，直直朝着艾尔维斯的方向冲去。

“艾尔维斯……前辈！”他逼着自己直视艾尔维斯的眼睛，“请和……和我……”

艾尔维斯在他面前站起了身。他们离得更近了。

“我也喜欢你，千秋。”艾尔维斯朝他又凑近了一点。猫魅比敖龙矮了一头有余，他几乎要贴到桃沢千秋的胸口上。

桃沢千秋这下觉得不只是鳞角，浑身的鳞片都跟着一起滚热起来了。

“你是计划好了的吗？”两情相悦的结果太富有冲击力，他被搞得晕头转向，“餐厅也是你安排的？”

“你很早就开始喜欢我了，对吧？”艾尔维斯不答反问，一双透亮的猫瞳狡黠地眯起来，“这么久都不告白，真的不怕我答应了别人？”

桃沢千秋张了张嘴想说话，又什么都说不出来。艾尔维斯夸张地叹了口气。

“叫我的名字就行，”面前的猫魅——现在是他的恋人，伸手去摸他的头侧弯弯的角，又踮脚按住了他的后颈，示意他低下头来。“现在来亲我。”

“什、什么？”

“亲我，”艾尔维斯重复道，“告白之后不是都应该有个吻的吗？”

桃沢千秋没接过吻。他紧张地用胳膊环着艾尔维斯的背，把他贴近自己，手掌小心翼翼搭着对方的腰窝，那条毛茸茸的尾巴正在他触手可及的地方甩来甩去。

“我这是第一次和喜欢的人谈恋爱。”他回答，觉得不太对，改口道，“我这是第一次喜欢人。”又觉得更不对，开始有点语无伦次，“我这是第一次谈恋爱。”

他听见了艾尔维斯在他怀里发出的笑声。柔软温暖的触感摩挲在皮肤上，是猫咪缠绕过来的尾巴。

“知道了知道了。”年长的恋人把他搂得更紧了一点，“谁又不是第一次呢。”

一双唇被主动送上来，很轻很慢地蹭了一下他的嘴角，看热闹的人群爆发出了一阵热烈的掌声和惊呼声。桃沢千秋有些顾不了太多了，他顺从着本能捉住了那对唇瓣——软且甜，巧克力派的味道还未散去。

“感觉怎么样？”艾尔维斯在亲吻的间隙笑着问他，又补充道，“我在格里达尼亚定了房间……”

恋人节的房客爆满，每间房间都挂上了请勿打扰的木牌。他们穿过旅馆的走廊，来到尽头的大床间，打开门能闻到里飘着馥郁清甜的花香，那是旅馆特意为恋人节准备的香氛。还未到晚上，但窗帘已经被拉得严严实实，屋里点着昏黄的小灯，气氛甜腻又暧昧。桃沢千秋有点开始心猿意马起来。

“我可以摸你的耳朵吗？”他堵在转身锁门的艾尔维斯身后，高大的身子弯下来蹭到猫魅脖颈边，“我听说猫魅不喜欢被摸耳朵……我能摸摸你的吗？”

艾尔维斯被他蹭得有点痒，发出一串笑音。“可以，”他说，“如果是你的话当然可以。”

一只大手覆上头顶，开始小心地触碰他的头发。先是头顶蓬松的毛，再到一边的耳朵。那只手的手指上有些许指茧，在敏感的猫耳上揉捏来揉捏去，艾尔维斯不一会儿就觉得腰有点软了。他有些不耐地蹭了蹭桃沢千秋的手，喉咙里发出舒服的咕噜咕噜声。

“碰别的地方也没有关系，”他攀住千秋的肩膀，“来摸摸我。”

灯罩里的光闪烁了一下，他们的影子晃动着交叠在一起。桃沢千秋把艾尔维斯压在床上亲吻他，顺着唇瓣一路生涩地亲到脖颈边。恋人躺在身下同他拥吻的感觉过于美好，他和对方黏黏糊糊地又亲了一会儿，不知道自己什么时候已经有了反应。艾尔维斯一定也是察觉到了，他轻笑了一声，喘着气用膝盖去磨蹭自己的敖龙伴侣。

“你别撩拨我了。”桃沢千秋可怜兮兮地伸手想帮艾尔维斯解开衣服，无奈怎么也解不开那几只扣子。

“我来，”艾尔维斯握住了他的手，一点点在他面前褪下了包裹住肉体的布料，露出光裸的皮肤和柔软的腰肢，那样莹白的颜色此时都被灯光涂抹成了蜜色。桃沢千秋滚动着喉结，盯着对方的身体，动也不敢动，只觉下腹更热，和艾尔维斯的滚烫地贴在一起。

“干嘛愣着，”艾尔维斯继续抓着他的手，还坏心地放到嘴边舔了舔对方的指尖，“要不然我在上面？”

桃沢千秋终于回神，被艾尔维斯抓着的手瑟缩了一下，“但是……”

“不是那个在上面，”艾尔维斯知道他误会了，故意想逗他，“你躺着就行，我来做全套。”

“什么意思……”他还没来得及回答，就见艾尔维斯撑起了身子，朝自己凑过来，接着自己就被轻轻按倒在了软床上。

“听说过骑乘吗？”跨坐在他身上的猫魅问道。

他不太懂这方面，也不知道艾尔维斯从哪知道的那么多，但靠艾尔维斯主动引导着他，桃沢千秋也开始慢慢找到了点气氛。他手心里已经渗出了汗，但整个手掌很热，摸在艾尔维斯身上，像是一路点着火，从胸膛、手臂，再到小腹。艾尔维斯的身体手感极好，像他毛茸茸的头发一样软乎乎，捏在手里不想放开。艾尔维斯被他摸得舒服，耳朵都向后贴伏过去，不老实的尾巴也缠上来，带着情色意味地搭着他的大腿。

“后背……也摸摸。”猫魅伸手去扯他的衬衫，一边俯下身子去舔吻他的鳞角，还伸出小尖牙，挑衅似地咬了咬。桃沢千秋倒吸了一口气，艾尔维斯的调情让他彻底抛开了顾虑。他顺从地搂住了对方，手掌一寸寸抚过弓起来的柔韧线条。许是黏稠的气氛作祟，他也逐渐大胆起来，顺着脊椎往下摸索着，开始揉捏起那两团可爱的臀肉。艾尔维斯不甘示弱地咬了一口桃沢千秋衬衫下赤裸的锁骨，一边在他手下不老实地扭来扭去，一边伸手去拿床头柜上的润滑剂和橡胶套。

“我们可以继续了。”他说着把润滑剂扣开，“你等我一下，我要先给自己扩张。”

桃沢千秋抓着他那两瓣肉乎乎的臀，仍然不舍得放开。“……我可以帮上什么吗？”

艾尔维斯的动作停了下来：“你想帮我扩张吗？” 

“我不太会……我可以学。”桃沢千秋任由人在他手上涂满了润滑剂，滑腻的油顺着手心滴在他的小腹上，“这样伸进去吗？”

他摸到了那个小小的后穴，被尾巴挡着，颇有些欲拒还迎。于是他一手抚弄起了猫魅的尾巴，另一只手小心地向里探。艾尔维斯把身子压得更低了，尾巴被他撸动得也翘了起来：“是，就是这样……等一下，你慢一点……”

那里面热且紧致，桃沢千秋伸进去了一根手指，探到火热柔软的穴肉翕动着包裹上来的滋味，便急不可耐地又加了一根手指。他无师自通地开始在那里抽弄，胡乱按压着穴壁，直按得艾尔维斯整个人贴在他身上，发出满足的呻吟声。

“很厉害嘛……千秋……”猫魅喘着气，伸出粉红色的小舌头，暧昧地舔了舔嘴唇。桃沢千秋感觉他的呼吸变烫了，“应该可以了……”

“艾尔维斯……太紧了，我觉得还不行……”千秋还在分剪着手指，试图让那里更放松一点，但艾尔维斯已经开始采取行动了。他轻轻拉着桃沢千秋的手腕，示意他拿出来，接着勾住了身下人内裤的边缘，扯掉了他们之间的最后一道屏障。敖龙已经硬起来的灼热从那里弹出来，顶在了艾尔维斯大腿根上。

“等一下、艾尔维斯……！”

“没事的，你尽管躺好。”艾尔维斯跪坐起身，那个被浸润得晶亮的穴口正对准着那根灼热，“下次可就不要再让我亲自动手了啊。”

桃沢千秋紧张地扶着自己，躲也不是帮忙也不是，只能眼睁睁看着那只小口一点点凑上来，慢慢对准他，而后尝试着要吞吃进去。那有点困难，就算已经扩张过了也依然紧致，刚吃进去一点，就已经费了一番力了。

“好大……”他仰着头吸气，还在努力让自己放松下来。这个体位应该要比一般的好进入，但还是花了好一阵子来适应。艾尔维斯被异物侵入的陌生感逼得有些腿软，灼热一直探进身体里，像是一点点将他从里到外打开，那感觉并不好受。他正欲停下来稍稍歇一下，就感觉腰被握紧了。桃沢千秋的两只手抓住了他，不由分说地将他向下按下去。

“千秋……！”艾尔维斯措手不及，直接全部插了进去，能感觉体内被打开得更深。酸胀的钝痛袭来，他抓着桃沢千秋有力的手臂，不由自主地浑身打起颤。

“对不起……”桃沢千秋咬着牙。他也不好受，被细密包裹着吸吮还不能动，忍得甚是辛苦，但艾尔维斯还没缓过来，他便像开始那样摸着他的后背和尾巴，捏他的软肉，想让他快点适应下来，“你还好吗，艾尔维斯？”

猫魅身子敏感，被这般顶弄到底，已经有点脱力了。他小声哼唧着想爬起来，又趴着动不了，有些气鼓鼓地张口又咬住了桃沢千秋的肩膀。

“唔……”桃沢千秋抱着他稍稍调换了一下姿势，“要不然还是我来吧？我已经进来了，不会有什么问题。”

艾尔维斯没法再夺回主权，只得作罢。于是桃沢千秋搂着他的腰，斜靠在床头边，支起两条长腿，开始缓缓小幅度地抽插起来，一点点试图进得更深。猫魅嘤咛着，攀上他的胳膊，接着就被更近地按向敖龙。那粗大顺着甬道滑进滑出，搅弄着里面的润滑剂，不断发出叫人面红耳赤的咕啾水声。

“是这里吗？”桃沢千秋试探着变换角度去戳弄，也不知道戳到了哪里，艾尔维斯突然绷紧了身子。那里隐蔽得很，但是千秋正好撞到它前面的内壁上，“是这里，对吗？”

他还在那里摸索，动作算不上很温柔，但忍得很认真，耐着性子一点点开拓那块未经人事的处女地。抬眼看艾尔维斯，也是满面春色，潮红从颊边密布至脖颈，耳朵也耷拉了下来，额上覆着汗珠，长睫似乎已经被一点泪水浸湿了。

“再深一点……”艾尔维斯咬着嘴唇，快要没了力气，弓起来的腰也软下去，又被桃沢千秋轻柔又有力地握住，继续缓慢地律动。像是一颗熟透的果实，正在被一点点采撷。敖龙的呼吸变得粗重了起来。他感觉艾尔维斯已经慢慢适应了起来，便稍稍加快了点速度，两手也滑到了对方的臀上，有力的臂膀托着向上顶弄。艾尔维斯被撞得腹部酸软火热，可又清晰地能感觉到甬道在贪婪地含着进出的昂扬；那感觉太好，被情欲烧着同时又在一点点被填满。

“好舒服……”他的身体第一次被如此真正开发，不知触了什么机关，酥软得简直令他腰身都要化掉。艾尔维斯尤不嫌足地感受着那种饱胀的快感，一面像一只真正的猫咪一样呜咽起来，“千秋，快点来亲我……”

桃沢千秋依着人低下头去，被咬住了嘴唇磨蹭。两个人的呼吸乱七八糟地交织在一起，下身依旧在泥泞不堪地交合。当一切都攀至顶峰时，千秋放开了艾尔维斯的臀，就着相连的姿势将他整个人搂起来，再一次压在身下。艾尔维斯惊叫了一声，声音都带上了哭腔，因那涨大的火热变换了角度而顶弄到了不同的地方，进入得更深，似乎要把他顶穿。

“呜……”他只得勉强缩在桃沢千秋怀里，感受对方重新送上来的唇瓣，以及在他耳朵上舔弄过的湿漉漉的痕迹。敖龙的气息将他完完全全地包裹了起来。艾尔维斯喘息着射了出来，随后是千秋。他们连得太紧密，那些液体多数都被射了进来，偶有几丝顺着颤抖的大腿根流下，滴在了床单上。

后记：  
“忘记戴套了……”艾尔维斯精疲力竭地喃喃道。那些液体被射入身体的感觉令他稍稍清醒了过来一点。不过桃沢千秋很快将他抱了起来。他似乎是想要给他清理，有些内疚地道着歉。

“对不起。”他温柔地吻着艾尔维斯的耳朵和毛茸茸的头发，“你还好吗？”

艾尔维斯哼哼唧唧地表达睡意。他困得在人怀里缩成了一团，尾巴也软趴趴地垂着，搭在肚子上，被亲吻的时候无意识地蹭了蹭对方的下巴。桃沢千秋被他的样子搅得心都化了，揉着他的毛，又亲了亲软软的脸蛋。

“恋人节快乐。”他小声说，想起背包里还有两块栗子蛋糕。本意当然不是让他一个人全都吃完的，现在有人可以和他一起分享了。

fin


End file.
